


As The World Falls Down

by theblackberrybelle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: David Bowie Tribute, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Labyrinth References, Magic, Movie Night, Romance, Sexytimes, loki x darcy - Freeform, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackberrybelle/pseuds/theblackberrybelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis decides that after David Bowie passes, she was going to hold a little Labyrinth movie night at her place.  Then she decided that she was going to invite Loki, since he'd never seen the movie.  What happens after that...is sort of magical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As The World Falls Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsngr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsngr/gifts).



>   
>    
>  The oh-so-wonderful [VivianStark](http://vivianstark.tumblr.com) made this beautiful graphic for me for this story! THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
>    
>  Go read some of here awesome stories over [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianStark)!

“GODDAMMIT, NO!”

Both Tony and Loki turned around in the kitchen to see Darcy storming in, staring at her phone with a frown on her face.  “Miss Lewis?  Is something the matter?” Loki asked.

“David Bowie died last night,” Darcy said, setting her phone down on the counter and giving Loki the saddest look he'd ever seen.  Tony gasped, “What?”

“Yeah.  Apparently he had cancer,” Darcy replied, grabbing a cup off of the counter and filling it with coffee.

“That sucks.  He just released Blackstar the other day.  I was listening to it last night while I was working.  It’s such a great album.” Tony shook his head, disbelieving.

Loki looked back and forth between the two of them.  “I'm sorry for your loss.  It sounds like this person was a close friend of yours.”  Tony chuckled, and took a sip of his coffee.  “No.  He's just a really amazing musician.  A lot of people in the world grew up on his music.”

“And actor, Tony!  Don't forget actor.  Hell, Labyrinth is still one of my favorite movies,” Darcy almost shouted, gesturing with her cup.  Loki leaned out of the way of the hot coffee that almost splashed on his shirt, grimacing.  Tony laughed.  “Figures that you'd be a big fan of Labyrinth.  What was it, the tights?  The Muppets?  The 80s hair?”  Darcy narrowed her eyes at Tony.  

“Shut it.  Labyrinth was an influential movie in my childhood.  I've seen Bowie’s other movies too.  The Hunger, The Man Who Fell To Earth...they're all awesome, but Labyrinth is still my favorite.”

Tony nodded.  “I understand.  What do you say we have a Bowie movie marathon this weekend in the lounge?  I'll round everyone up, get food, it’ll be a good time.”  Darcy nodded, “Sounds good.”  Tony winked at her and grinned, heading toward the door.  “Awesome.  I'll email you.  You too, Reindeer Games.”

Loki rolled his eyes at the nickname, leaning against the countertop.  Darcy nudged him with her elbow.  “You are coming to the movie night, right?”

“Perhaps.  I don't know anything of this...Bowie...person.  Should I learn about him before I come to the party?”

“You can, but you don't have to.  I can send you some of his music, if you want to listen to it.”  She sipped her coffee, staring out of the window into the sunlight.  “I'm legitimately sad about this, Loki.  He was one of my favorite artists.  My dad always played his music, my mom bought me Labyrinth on video when I was a kid, I saw him in concert twice...” She trailed off, fidgeting with her mug.  “I know I sound crazy.  I never even met the guy or anything.”  Loki placed a hand on her shoulder, making Darcy look up into his green eyes.  “You don't sound crazy at all.  It's always sad to lose someone who was such an influential part of your formative years.  I'm sorry.”

Darcy smiled up at Loki.  “Thanks.”  She checked her phone and winced.  “Crap, look at the time!  We'd better get to work before Fury flips out.”

*****

Darcy huddled over her laptop, going over the files that Dr. Strange had sent both her and Loki.  The occult texts usually piqued her interest, but today she just wanted to get through the day to get home.  There was a bottle of wine and a copy of Labyrinth waiting for her at her apartment.  Suddenly, a message appeared on her screen.

_L.Laufeyson: This music is...intriguing.  I like it._

Darcy had whipped up a quick playlist of her favorite David Bowie songs on Spotify and sent them over to Loki early in the day.  He’d been sitting across from her, his ears plugged with earbuds, reading one of the occult tomes from Dr. Strange’s library all morning and the short time he'd been back from lunch.  She grinned at her screen, and typed a quick reply.

_D.Lewis: I'm glad!  What's your favorite so far?_

_L.Laufeyson: Favorite?  I’d have to say that would be The Man Who Sold The World._

_D.Lewis: ha, figured you'd like that one._

_L.Laufeyson: Space Oddity was interesting.  I found the Major Tom character he created to be fascinating, mostly because I wanted to know what happened.  I also quite enjoyed Let’s Spend The Night Together._

Darcy felt color coming up on her cheeks, and was glad that Loki couldn't see her behind her multiple screens.  She'd put that on there because it was one of her favorite songs, but hadn't thought about the name of the song.  

_D.Lewis: Yeah, that's classic.  It's a good one._

_L.Laufeyson: Please feel free to send me any other recommendations you might have.  I'd like to hear more. He acted in films as well?_

_D.Lewis: Yep.  Are you coming to the party this weekend?  Tony probably has all of his movies.  I only have one._

_L.Laufeyson: Would that be the Labyrinth you were referring to this morning?_

_D.Lewis: Yeppers._

Darcy stared at her screen, her face getting redder by the second.  She then typed out:

_I was planning on watching it tonight.  Want to come over and hang out?_

There was no response for a few minutes, then the messenger blipped.

_L.Laufeyson: I would like that.  What time should I be there?_

Darcy grinned and caught herself before she almost pumped her fist in the air.

_D.Lewis: I dunno...7:00?  We can order Chinese or pizza or something.  I have some wine, too._

_L.Laufeyson: 7:00 tonight it is.  See you then._

*****

Darcy sat on the barstool in her apartment, fidgeting with the glass of white wine that she’d poured for herself.  The clock’s hands were moving closer to 7:00 ever-so-slowly.  She’d bolted up here after work to shower, shave, and pull on a cute but comfortable outfit.  She tugged at the hem of the purple knit dress she’d tossed on, wondering if she should go change into something more comfortable, when there was a knock at her door.  She jumped up from her seat, almost tripping over her own feet.  Righting herself, she took a breath, smoothed her hands over her hair, and went to open the door.

“Miss Lewis.  I hope I am not late,” Loki said, standing in her doorway.  Darcy’s mouth dropped open - he was wearing a full three-piece suit.  The black suit skimmed over his trim frame, vest buttoned snug against his chest.  Underneath, he was wearing a deep green shirt, slightly unbuttoned, and no tie.  The black patent shoes on his feet shone brightly.  Darcy stuttered, “Noooooo, you’re not late.  Uh, Loki, you really didn’t have to dress up.  I mean, we’re just hanging out at my place, you know?”  She shook her head and stepped out of the door, gesturing for him to come inside.

Loki nodded his thanks and walked in.  Turning to face her, he shrugged.  “My apologies.  I don’t exactly have casual clothing other than the exercise gear that I was provided when I came here.  If I am making you uncomfortable, I can change into that.”

Darcy walked around Loki, heading towards the bar.   _I’ve got a hot Asgardian god standing in my livingroom in a three-piece suit that fits him like a glove and I’m complaining?  What the hell is wrong with me?_  “No, no, not at all.  It’s fine, really.  I feel kind of frumpy compared to you, though, haha.”  She grabbed her glass of wine and took a large swig.   _I think I’m going to need this tonight._

Loki simply walked slowly towards the bar, leaning on the counter and eyeing her outfit up and down.  Suddenly Darcy wanted nothing more than to pull the charcoal cardigan she was wearing around her tight.  His gaze felt like he was seeing everything about her, both inside and out.  “You look very nice, Miss Lewis.  Since this is your home, and you do not wish to be uncomfortable…” With that, he closed his eyes, and his jacket and vest sparkled with green light and disappeared.  He was left wearing the deep green shirt, slacks, and shoes.  He opened his eyes again, grinned, and bowed.  “Does this help?”

“Daaaaaaamn.  That’s a cool trick.  No having to worry about checking a coat at concerts and shit.  That could save you some serious money in winter in New York City,” Darcy said, raising her glass.  He chucked, rolling up his shirt sleeves to just below his elbows.  “It is indeed convenient at times.  So, Miss Lewis, tell me about this movie we are to watch.”

“Oh, Labyrinth?”  Darcy crossed over into her livingroom from the kitchen and grabbed the Blu-Ray case for the movie.  She tossed to Loki, who caught it deftly out of the air and turned it over, looking at the artwork.  “It’s kind of an 80s fantasy classic.  Big hair, Bowie, Muppets...you know, the whole bit.  I grew up watching this all the time.  In fact, when I got older, I was kind of sad to find out that David Bowie actually didn’t look like Jareth.  By that time, I’d discovered his music, though, and I appreciated his artistry.  Oh, hey, wine’s in the fridge if you want some.  There’s a glass on the counter.”

“Jareth?” Loki asked, as he made his way into her kitchen and opened the refrigerator.  Grabbing the bottle of white wine, he glanced at the label, nodded, and started to pour some into the glass she’d mentioned.

“Yeah, Jareth is the ‘bad’ guy.”  Darcy made air quotes with her fingers as she plopped down on her sofa, turning to face Loki.  “But you’re not really sure if he’s BAD bad, you know?  Like...well, I don’t want to spoil it for you.  You’ll just have to watch.  I have it all queued up and ready to go if you want to start now.”

Loki gracefully lowered himself on the other end of Darcy’s couch and sipped from the glass, nodding.  “Yes, go ahead.  I’m interested to see what fascinates you so much about this...David Bowie.”

*****

A little under 2 hours later, Darcy was snuggled up on her side of the couch, bundled up in her fuzzy blanket, and Loki had stretched himself out, lounging as much as he could.  The wine bottle and glasses were sitting on the table in front of them, and both of their eyes were glued to the screen as the credits rolled and “Underground” started playing.  Loki was paying attention to the names on the screen when he heard a small sound coming from the other side of the couch.  He turned, and found Darcy sniffling and wiping her eyes with her hands.

“Miss Lewis?  Are you all right?”

Darcy gave a small start and glanced over at Loki, then back to the television.  “Huh?  Oh, yeah.  Fine.  Just sad, I guess.  I mean, this was like a life-changing movie for me when I was little, and now he’s gone.  Jareth - I mean Bowie - is gone.  All we have left is his art and music and this,” she said, gesturing to the screen.  “I remember watching this and being really, really confused about how I should feel about Jareth.  Like, he was supposed to be the BAD guy - but I felt like he was actually good.  Like he was just stuck there, and liked to play around and joke about, but he really wanted someone to be with him and love him, you know?”  She continued, rambling on as if nobody were around.  “I mean, look at the end of the movie.  Look at what he offered her.  He wanted to be HER slave.  Not the other way around.  She’d gotten so deep into his heart that he was willing to give up being the Goblin King.  She couldn’t take what he offered, obviously - I mean, she was like 15 or something, and that’s a little creepy - but I always wonder if she wanted to.”  

She sighed deeply.  “I would have.  I would have gone back in my twenties and been like ‘Hey Jareth you know that thing you offered?  Yeah, I want that now.  Real life sucks.  Just take me away to that ballroom and dance with me forever.  You can sing to me for the rest of eternity.  Just keep me away from those assholes on Earth, okay?”

Darcy stopped babbling, realizing who it was she was talking to.  This wasn’t Jane, or any other of her girlfriends - Loki sat across from her on her couch, staring intently at her.  She blinked and scrubbed her face with her hands, then pushed the blanket off of her and gave him the biggest smile she could muster.  “So, yeah.  That was Labyrinth.  What did you think?”  

Loki said nothing, but kept his eyes on her the whole time.  Darcy was finding it rather disconcerting.  “Um...sorry about that,” she said, standing up and leaning against the edge of the sofa.  “I guess I’m just really sad about him dying.  That, and I had a huge crush on Jareth as a kid.  Guess I still kind of do now.  Heh...that’s Darcy, always getting the hots for the fictional guys who are bad - but not so bad, just sort of misunderstood.”  SHUT UP LEWIS, he told herself.  She fanned her flushed face with her hand, looking away from Loki.  “Wow.  Is it hot in here?  I’m hot.  Are you hot?  I’m going to turn down the AC,” she mumbled, moving away from the couch.

She was stopped by a soft but firm voice.  “Darcy, stop.”

Loki stood up, crossing the space to her in two long strides.  He stood in front of her, his hands in his pockets, that attentive look boring through Darcy.  Before she could speak, he gave her a small smile and pulled his left hand out of his pocket.  “Darcy.  I’ve brought you a gift.”  She was astounded to find that he was holding a crystal ball.  Although, unlike the movie, this one wasn’t clear - it was a rich emerald green.

She stared at it, then looked back up in his eyes.  They were the same color of the ball resting in his long, slender fingers.  Darcy wasn’t sure she wanted to play this game with the Trickster God.  Shaking her head gently, she decided to go with the line.  After all, she knew all of them from the film. “What is it?” she whispered, her eyes flickering from his gaze to the emerald ball.

“It's a crystal. Nothing more. But if you turn it this way and look into it, it will show you your dreams.”  He tilted the shining jewel towards her, taking her fingers in his right hand and kissing them gently.  “All you have to do is take it.”  Darcy shook her head, her brows knitting together, now confused.  “That’s not the line, Loki.”  He shrugged and smiled at her, moving her hand over the ball.  She sighed and shook her head, but reached her fingers towards the emerald ball.  As soon as her fingers touched the glass, the world shifted and glowed bright green, causing her to close her eyes to block out the light.

When she opened them, she couldn’t believe what she saw.  She was in the ballroom.  

“Holy shit,” Darcy whispered, looking around.  Candles floated around the edge of the walls, dangling from swooping candelabras, reflecting light in crystals and mirrors across the hall.  Soft pillows and lounging chairs were strategically placed around the marble dance floor.  It was almost the spitting image of the ballroom from the movie - except for some differences.  For one thing, the crystals and mirrors around the hall were accented in green and gold, and the lounging area - which Darcy distinctly remembered being rich colors of russets and oranges - were assorted colors of green, gold, and black.  As she noticed this, the candles flared, and soft music started to play from somewhere.  She realized very quickly that she was the only one around, and looked around wildly.  How was she supposed to get out?  She didn’t see any crystal walls to throw chairs through.  Not to mention, she seemed to be the only one around.

She ran up the stairs, trying to get a better view of everything around her.  The ballroom was enormous - it seemed to stretch on forever.  Darcy shook her head, mumbling, “I can’t believe this is happening.”

“Oh, but you can, Darcy.”

She spun around at that smooth voice, balling her hands into fists at the sight of him.  Even if he was oh-so-pretty in his own version of the Venetian-esque garb that Jareth wore in the movie.  The jacket, instead of being covered in sparkles and glitter, was made out of the same rich black leather that his armor was made from, with the lining being a rich green fabric.  The white shirt he wore had less ruffles in the front, and was clasped at the neck with an oval gold and green brooch.  The trousers were made of the same black leather, and they were tucked into knee-high black boots.  A gold mask framed his eyes, high and tall horns curling back over his dark, long hair - which, Darcy thankfully mused, was NOT teased into an 80s metal ‘do.

“Loki.  This isn’t funny.  I want to go home.”

“But you wouldn’t deny me just one dance, would you, my lady?”  He bowed to her, extending his leg in a courtly manner.  She put her hands on her hips and frowned.  “Seriously?  You want to dance when you look all like...like THAT and I still look like this?”  She waved her hands down her body, indicating her plain Earth ensemble.

“My lady, I don’t know what you’re referring to.  You’re dressed very appropriately for the ball.”

Darcy felt _something_ slide over her body - a gust of wind, smelling slightly of peppermint - and looked down at herself.  She found herself wrapped in a deep purple silk sleeveless ballgown, the same color as the dress she’d just been wearing.  The neckline wasn’t too low - it was a gentle wide scoop across her shoulders - but the back dipped down daringly low in a V, meeting at her waist where the full skirt belled out around her.  She reached up to feel her hair, and noticed that it was mostly braided up with some delicate tendrils falling down around her ears and neck.  Turning to face a mirror next to them, she gasped at the necklace of amethysts that collared her throat, and touched it gently.  Finally, she pulled up her skirt and took a look at the delicate gold slippers - _flats, thank goodness_ , she thought - that rested on her feet.  

“Daaaaaaaaamn, Loki.  Remind me to call you when I have a big event to go to.  I don’t need to spend money on a dress or a salon visit anymore.”  He laughed, throwing his head back, showing off the elegant lines of his pale throat.  Extending a hand to her, he bowed again.  “So, Lady Darcy...shall we dance?”  She grinned, and took his hand, letting him pull her down the stairs to the marble dance floor.

He smoothly pulled her close to him, his left hand taking her right one, and his other hand splayed across her back, pulling her close as they stepped on the dance floor.  “Um, hey, Loki?” Darcy asked. “I don’t know how to dance like they do in the movie.  Slow dancing on Earth is a lot more...boring these days.”

“Then let me lead, Darcy.  Watch me.” he said with a wink.  Suddenly, she was moving - flying and circling with him around the dance floor.  All she could see were his green eyes, surrounded by the gold of his mask.  All she could feel was the cool touch of his hand on her back, and the fingers of his left hand laced through hers.  Even though his touch was cool, she felt herself burning up just being so close to him.  As if he knew what she was thinking, he pulled her closer, watching her, smiling at her with those green, green eyes.  Somewhere in the back of her mind, she could hear the lyrics as they played out around them.

 _There's such a sad love_  
_Deep in your eyes_  
_A kind of pale jewel_  
_Open and closed_  
_Within your eyes_  
_I'll place the sky_  
_Within your eyes_

 _There's such a fooled heart_  
_Beating so fast_  
_In search of new dreams_  
_A love that will last_  
_Within your heart_  
_I'll place the moon_  
_Within your heart_

 _As the pain sweeps through_  
_Makes no sense for you_  
_Every thrill is gone_  
_Wasn't too much fun at all_  
_But I'll be there for you_  
_As the world falls down_

 _I'm falling_  
_I'm falling_  
_I'm falling in love_

 _I'll paint you mornings of gold_  
_I'll spin you Valentine evenings._  
_Though we're strangers 'til now_  
_We're choosing the path_  
_Between the stars_  
_I'll leave my love_  
_Between the stars_

 _As the pain sweeps through_  
_Makes no sense for you_  
_Every thrill is gone_  
_Wasn't too much fun at all_  
_But I'll be there for you_  
_As the world falls down_

 _I'm falling_  
_I'm falling_  
_I'm falling in love_

 _As the world falls down_  
_Makes no sense at all_  
_Makes no sense to fall_  
_I'm falling in love_  
_Makes no sense at all_  
_Makes no sense to fall_  
_I'm falling in love_  
_(Makes no sense at all)_

As the music faded away to soft silence, Loki slowed down their dancing until they stopped right on the center of the dance floor.  Darcy watched in a daze as he took her hand and brought it to his lips, gently pressing his mouth against her skin.  She licked her lips, enraptured, and finally spoke softly.  “Why?  Why are you doing this?”

“Because no one else will, Darcy.  Because you deserve this.  Because WE deserve this.”  Loki pulled the mask off his face, his ebony hair cascading across his shoulders.  “Darcy, I…”  Before he could say anything else, she jumped up on her toes, pulled his head down to hers, and kissed him as hard as she possibly could.  Loki’s eyes got large for a brief second, but then he responded in kind, dropping the mask on the floor with a clatter and taking her in his arms roughly.  As he slid his tongue in her mouth, she moaned and pulled at his jacket, desperately trying to do anything to get closer to him.  Loki yanked her to his chest, bringing his hand into the mass of braids and curls, growling softly against her mouth.

Darcy finally mustered up the strength to pull her face away from his, and she leaned against his chest, breathing heavily.  “Loki...please.  Please tell me that this isn’t part of a dream and I’m going to wake up on my sofa and find myself alone in a few seconds.”  He leaned down, roughly pulling her back to him and gently scraping his teeth along her neck.  She shuddered, grasping at his lapels.  She heard him speak as he mouthed her neck and shoulder.  

“Does this FEEL like a dream, darling Darcy?  This -” and Loki ground his obvious arousal against her - “is no dream.  This is me, wanting you.  This is you -” he nipped where her shoulder met her neck, making her cry out - “wanting me.”  He pulled away and took her face in his hands, skimming his thumbs over her cheeks, looking deep into her eyes.  “I told you I would give you your dreams, and I did not lie.”

Darcy kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck.  “And how do you know about my dreams, Loki?”

He gave her the deepest, sexiest, most seductive laugh she’d ever heard out of a man.  “Oh, precious girl.  Gods know when their names are being invoked.”  He leaned into her ear, his tongue sliding along her lobe.  “We especially know when we’re being invoked late at night, with soft whimpers and cries, with your hands touching that sweet quim, and your skin flushed with pleasure.”

Darcy turned bright red, and buried her face into his chest in shame.  “Oh my God.  Oh no.  I...I wasn’t thinking.  Jesus, how much did you see?”

Loki laughed, and lifted her chin to face him.  Her cheeks were so very pink, and she wasn’t meeting his gaze.  “Ehehe, look at you, calling on your God when one stands before you offering himself to you.  Don’t fret, darling, I saw nothing...but I felt it.  You should never feel shame for wanting pleasure, Darcy.”  He kissed her, gently, taking her hands in his and pulling her forward as he backed away.  “Come, let me show you.”  He dropped to the ground, pulling Darcy with him, into the pile of silk and velvet pillows.  

As she dropped on top of him, he wrapped his arms around her, gently sucking her throat, and occasionally biting down softly.  Darcy groaned, letting him roll her back into the plush fabrics and exposing her throat even more for him.  Loki got to the collar of jewels around her neck and pulled back, frowning.  “Hm.  This needs to go.”  He waved his hand, and the necklace disappeared.  He sat up on his knees, looking down at her.  She watched him - regal in stature, but crouching over her like a panther watching its prey - and felt him run his fingers down her dress and across her breasts.  Just the whisper of his touch over her nipples, even through the fabric, made her gasp softly.  She couldn’t believe what was happening.

“Hmm.”  He put a finger to his lips, a pensive look on his face as he looked down at her.

“What is it, Loki?”  Darcy said as she pushed herself up on her elbows.

“That dress...it has to go as well,” he murmured, waving his hands with a grin.  The dress and everything else with it suddenly disappeared, leaving Darcy very nude under the God of Mischief and Lies.  She squeaked, and grabbed at one of the pillows to try and cover herself up.  He grabbed her wrist, forcing her to drop the pillow and leaning back over her, kissing her again, moving his lips down her throat.  Between licks, he whispered against her skin.

“Why do you cover yourself, darling?”

Darcy covered her face with her hands, turning bright red.  She wanted to push him away so bad, but what he was doing felt SO GOOD.  She mumbled underneath her palms.

“What was that, Darcy?  I can’t hear you,” Loki hissed as his teeth nipped at the top swell of her breast.

“Oh, God...I said because I’m like totally naked and stuff in front of you.”  She shuddered as his hands roamed up her sides, sliding over her breasts, plucking gently at her taut peaks.  “Fff...goddammit, Loki...you’re killing me…”

“Oh, my siren, we’re just getting started,” Loki laughed, right before taking her right nipple into his mouth.  Darcy arched her back and fisted her hands in his long black hair, crying out.  He gently bit down with his teeth, then flicked with his tongue, while his other hand gently teased her other breast.  He nursed at her - biting, licking and sucking, until she couldn’t stand it anymore and pushed him away.  Grinning wickedly, he dove right back in and lavished attention on the left peak, but this time she felt his right hand traveling down her belly.  Darcy couldn’t help herself - she opened her legs as he skimmed his fingers over the tops of her thighs.  She was so dizzy with arousal that all other thoughts were pushed aside.

Loki hummed pleasantly against her breast, pulling his mouth away from her with a wet pop.  “Oh, yes.  That’s what I wanted to see.  Give yourself over to me, Darcy.  Give yourself over to the pleasure I want to provide you.”  He brushed his fingertips over her mound, feeling the dampness that already lingered there.  She pushed her hips up into his hand, and he pushed them down roughly.  “Calm yourself, my sweet Darcy.  I’m going to take my time.”  He slid down her body, his hands pushing her thighs apart.  He held them spread, gently blowing on her wet slit.  

Darcy groaned at the lack of contact, rolling her eyes.  She could barely think of anything else other than the press of his fingers on her thighs and his breath between her legs.  Right as she was going to say something - to beg Loki to do anything - she felt his tongue gently stroke against her outer folds, and the tip softly slide between her lips.

“Ohhh.  Oh, fuck.  Loki, YES,” she moaned, her fingers grasping at the soft pillows all around her.  He took that as an invitation to delve deeper, and he pressed his lips against her, sliding his tongue over her quivering flesh, searching for the one thing he knew she wanted.  As her cries grew louder and higher, he slid one hand off of her leg, his fingers gently probing at her core.  His tongue flicked over the hard nub of her clit, and he went from just licking to sucking at her as well.  As he sucked, he smoothly slid two fingers into her, curling them just so and pressing them up, reaching for that spot that he knew she would want.  Without delay, as soon as he pressed his fingers against her and sucked on her clit, Darcy’s hands flew to his head, pressing his mouth deeper against her as she bucked her hips.  Her eyes flew open and she saw stars all around her, as she came completely undone below Loki.  

“FUCK, LOKI!  YES, MY GOD, YES!”  

Loki licked and sucked at her as she gushed over his tongue.  He groaned at the taste of her, at the sensation of her shaking flesh beneath his hands and mouth, and at the sound of her cries and shaking breath.  Every one of his senses was on fire with nothing but Darcy.  As she came down from her intense orgasm, he gently bit the soft skin of her upper thigh and pulled away, moving above her.  Darcy opened her eyes and found Loki hovering above her, watching her face with that rich emerald gaze.  He reached out and gently pushed her hair away from her face.

“Are you all right, darling?”

Darcy blinked at him, her eyes focusing on his.  “Yes...yes.”  He smiled at her, then leaned in to kiss her deeply, his tongue teasing hers.  Pulling just far enough away from her mouth, he whispered, “You taste delicious, Darcy.  A man - nay, a god - could become drunk on you.”  She sighed, her eyes closing, and kissed him back, pulling him down to her.  She ran her hands down his neck and back, then pulled away, giving him a confused look.  

“Wait a second.  Weren’t you clothed earlier?”  

Loki chuckled.  “I was.  But if we are to continue, I had to eliminate those barriers between us.”

“Continue?  Jesus, Loki, I don’t know if I can continue.  I’m still coming down off the first one.”  He laughed, leaning his head into her shoulder.

“Oh, sweet one, your education isn’t finished.  The next lesson is to learn about pleasure in pain.  Unless you truly wish me to stop,” he mouthed against her shoulder, his lips spreading against her skin in a smile.

“Unnnnhhh...no...don’t stop, Loki.  Please don’t.”

“Your wish is my command,” he said, as he sank his teeth into the sensitive area where her neck met her shoulder.  She keened and arched her back, pressing her neck into his mouth.  As he sucked at her skin, she felt him reach down and rub himself, stroking his length against her.

“Please, Loki.  I want you,” Darcy moaned, running her hands down his sides and placing her hands over his.  Her eyes widened when she realized exactly how long and thick his cock was.  

“Are you sure, my dearest?  This lesson can be...difficult.  You must be very explicit about what you want from me.”  Loki pressed the tip of his hardness against her lips, not pushing in, but teasing her, rubbing himself gently against her slit.

“Fffff...goddammit, Loki, just...please…” Darcy whined.  She blushed a furious red.  For as much as she cursed out and about, talking dirty in bed was not exactly her forte.  She always felt odd doing it, like she was putting on some sort of show.  She bit her lip and looked at him, their eyes meeting, blue and green together.  He grinned at her, then spoke, his voice commanding.

“I said to TELL ME, girl.”  

Darcy didn’t know what it was, but his deep tone and dominant demeanor pushed aside that barrier in her mind.  Her eyes widened, she licked her lips, and said, “Loki, I want you to fuck me.  Fuck me right here, right now.  Take me hard and fast.”  His answering grin was exactly what she was looking for, and he kissed her in return.  “Of course, darling.  You need to only ask.”

With that, Loki flipped her on her stomach, pulling her hips back to meet his.  She buried her face into the velvet pillow beneath her - most of her exes never wanted to try this position, and she felt exposed underneath him.  He gripped his cock, sliding the tip around her folds, and after a moment, pushed his length inside her.

Darcy cried out - even though she was wet and more than ready, his cock was more than she’d expected.  He held still for a moment, making sure she was all right, but once she began to move her hips against him, he pulled out and slammed himself right back into her.  With each thrust, Darcy found herself pushing back against him, trying to make sure that he was as deep as he could possibly be.  With each snap of his hips, Darcy felt a cry pushed out of her throat, the sound coming deep down from somewhere she’d never felt.  She clenched her fingers at the pillows beneath her, trying to push herself up, trying to give herself some balance underneath Loki’s incessant pounding.  As soon as she managed to push herself up, she felt his fingers grab her hair and pull her head back and up, yanking her towards him.

“You.  are.  MINE,” Loki commanded, each word punctuated by a deep thrust.  

“Yes, yes, yes,” Darcy babbled, her eyes rolling back under his forceful assault.  Even though her eyes stung with the pain from Loki pulling her hair, she felt the orgasm building deep in her belly.  She knew that she wouldn’t last long if they continued like this.  He yanked her hair up so that she was arched against him, her breasts bouncing each time he rammed himself into her tight cunt.

“Say it.  TELL ME, DARCY.”  He bit her shoulder, roughly, drawing just the barest amount of blood.

“I am...I am YOURS, Loki!”  Darcy gasped out, her eyes flying open and seeing nothing but white as she came again under his assault.  He let go of her hair, his hands gripping her hips, as he pushed one last time as deep as he could go.  As she clenched over his cock, he growled and shuddered his release inside of her.  She collapsed, spent, and Loki gently pulled himself out of her and curled around her, gently stroking her arm.

Darcy’s eyes fluttered open to the sound of the Blu-Ray menu repeating music.  She sat up and blinked, looking around and finding herself back in her apartment.  Before she could think that it was all a dream, she felt a hand gently stroke her bare back, and realized that she was laying on the floor - naked - with Loki on the floor behind her.

“Uhhh, hi,” she grinned, drawing her knees up to her and hiding her face.

“Hello, my sweet one.”  Loki lounged there, totally nude and uncaring, smiling at her and stroking her back.

Darcy giggled, and turned her face to look at him.  “So I guess that was all some sort of magical thing that you have going on?  Like you can make my little rinky dink apartment look like my favorite movie set?”  Loki shrugged, still smiling, and pulled her down to him, laying her head on his chest.  She felt his diaphragm rumble as he spoke.  

“Something like that.  I said I would show you your dreams, after all.”

“And what about your dreams, Loki?”

He reached down for her hand, kissed her palm, and placed it on his heart.  “I’m pretty sure you just showed me my dreams as well, darling Darcy.”

*****

**A few days later**

“Sire!  You have a visitor!”

“Oh really?  Well, see them in.  Everyone, leave.”  Much scrambling occurred as everyone dropped through holes and out of windows, wanting to obey the orders of the King as fast as possible.

A few minutes later, the throne room doors opened, and Loki strode in, stopping just shy of the doorframe.  

“Jareth.”

“Loki.  It is good to see you.  Did your plan work?”

“Indeed.  I came to thank you for your aid in showing her what I’ve been wanting to show her.”

“Truly?”  The Goblin King laughed, his mismatched eyes dancing.  “And how fares your woman now?”

Loki smiled, remembering what happened between him and Darcy.  They’d spent the past few days exploring one another, spending time together, and Loki had to admit that he was falling hard and fast for this woman.  “She is well, Goblin King.  She’s a rare specimen, indeed.  I wasn’t sure what to make of her before, but now...I might have to petition Odin for her immortality.”

Jareth laughed, standing up from his throne and gesturing for Loki to follow him to the balcony.  “It is a rare thing, is it not, for we Tricksters to find love?  We spend so long believing we are not worthy of it, but wanting it more than anything.”  He leaned over the stone railing, turning his head back towards the Asgardian prince.  “But eventually...it comes to find us.”  He raised his hand to someone down in the gardens below.

“They mourn you on Earth, you know,” Loki said after a moment.  “Your magic and art truly won the hearts of many people.  My Darcy was one of them.”

Jareth turned back to Loki, grinning.  “I know.  Turning my true story into a film was a brilliant idea, wasn’t it?  It helped build my magic up again.”  He turned back to face the gardens.  “But I had to come back.  Because, like I said, Loki...we Tricksters do not find love easily.  I could not be gone from her for too long.”

Loki leaned over the balcony and raised his hand in greeting to the Goblin Queen walking through the gardens with their son.  Her smile shone as she raised a hand in response.

“So what will you do now, Jareth?”

“I do not know.  I will stay here, for a time.  Perhaps we shall dance,” he mused, glancing down at his wife.  “Will you attend a ball, if we throw one?”

“Of course,” Loki said, bowing cordially.  “As long as I am permitted to bring someone special.”

**Author's Note:**

> For my good friend, dreamsngr.  
> I was originally inspired to write this after David Bowie's passing earlier this year, but I just couldn't get the words out until today.


End file.
